


Pack Street: Mirror Image

by EyeOfTheTempest



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Almost-rape, Bickering, Discovery of sexual preferences, Gen, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: Based upon the recurring joke in the early days of Pack Street that Remmy was actually two identical sheep (male and female) who pretended to be the same person to avoid raised rent. (Weaver also did a comic on it recently. https://static1.e621.net/data/07/bb/07bbcf119a5644fa13ea83ae5aba593f.png)For the two sheep that were 'Remmy Cormo', it was always easiest to fall back on Remmy being male, as it was easiest to pull off, and chances were, nobody would find out.Sadly, Betty had to come along and break those chances after being thoroughly enticed by Remmy one two many times.





	Pack Street: Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a break from our current hallucinagetic-bullshit-in-the-woods to write this. Depending on how well this goes, I might keep it up for a while and return to W.H.R. later. There's no actual sex in this, I just tagged it as Explicit just in case.  
> It's kinda short for now, but that'll change if future chapters come out.

Today's a good day. 

No drama. Nice weather. Seems like today's gonna be one of those days. 

Right up until my roommate throws the door open looking like she's just ran a fucking marathon. I pause the T.V. as she closes it behind her, out of breath and red in the face.

"What the hell-" I get halfway through my question before she shushes me, and points towards the door mouthing the name "Betty"

I tense up as she tip-hoofs across the room towards me.  
"WHAT." I half whisper half shout at her. "WHY IS SHE COMING HERE!?"  
"Because YOU keep fucking flirting with her!" My female counterpart jabs an accusatory hoof at me as the footfalls of someone coming up the stairs echo through the hall.  
"IT BARELY COUNTS AS FLIRTING. Besides, don't act like you don't do the same thing!" I counter.  
"Yeah, well it hasn't lead anyone back here yet, has it!?"  
"No, but you being an idiot has!"  
"ME!?" Huffing, she puts her hooves on her hips. "You know what, no, I don't need this. We'll have this conversation after you deal with your fucking sheepdog." She turns to leave, but I immediately pull her back.  
"MY sheedog? YOU were the one who couldn't just tell her to go away!"  
"Have you ever tried telling Betty 'no'!?"  
"Not the point. You're on your own here, sorry."  
I make to head towards the bedroom, but an immediate knock on the door freezes me in place.  
"Cormo. Open up."  
Shit, I can't open the door without making noise.  
My roommate and I glare at eachother for a second, both of us taking synchronized steps towards the kitchen. She glares angrily as I make it first, and I can't help but feel the slightest bit smug. Realising she's sunk, she trudges towards the door as I duck behind the kitchen counter.

With a click, the door pops open before she even gets her hoof on the handle. Betty steps forward,and the ewe before her cowers slightly, stepping back.  
"Who the hell were you talking to just now?," Betty shuts the door behind her. "I heard two voices."  
"The T.V." She replies.  
Betty shrugs for a moment before begging to walk forward.  
"Alright then, Cormo, you've put this off long enough. Ready to put your money where your mouth is?"  
My roommate stammers incoherently, continuing to back up as the timber wolf advances.  
"N-no." She answers.  
"What, those yarnballs of yours starting to get blue?" She chuckles a little at the inherent discomfort. It's weird to see someone I know to be so feisty looking so frightened by someone we say almost every day.  
Then again, I'm no better than her on that front.

Slowly, the feeling of smugness recedes as I realize that I wouldn't be too happy in this kind of situation, either. There isn't much I can really do, though.  
"Lets fix that, shall we?"  
I watch with a rising feeling of horror as Betty, grinning madly, shoves my doppleganger onto the couch. 

Oh, fuck. That isn't good. 

"B-betty wait!" They beg.  
"Too late for that now." She struggles futilely as the wolf tugs down her shorts to reveal a pair of slightly moist panties. 

Oh, crap.

"Oho, look at this. Never new you were into this sort of thing. Not judging, though." Her sharp grin doesn't falter as she tugs the panties off.  
Well, at least not until she sees what's beneath.

If Betty had not just discovered the fact that "I'm" a girl, I'd be laughing my ass off right now.  
Ok, I'm still barely suppressing a giggle, but that's not the point. 

"What the-" The wolfess remains frozen in place by the sheer shock of what's going on. She leans down, giving a tentative sniff to confirm (Earning a sharp gasp in the process.) She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it. She then repeats this.  
Again.  
And again.  
Yeah, I'd be pretty shellshocked too in her position.  
Which 'her' might you be asking? Either one. 

The now half naked sheep lying on the couch looks to with pleading eyes, and mouths the word 'help.' Her face is red and doused in sweat. She even looks sorta helpless, with the way she's sort of curled up.

Well, I did get her into this mess. Only fair that I get her out of it. 

Fuck it, time for plan B.

Steeling my nerves, I step out from behind the kitchen counter. Betty's head swivels almost immediately. Her eyes widen further as she looks from me, to her, to me again. 

"Betty." I begin. "Go home. You're drunk, and this is a dream. Nobody will believe you. You have work in a few hours. Go to bed." 

I sit there for a moment, fingers crossed. And after what seems like eternity, she simply drops the clothes on the floor with a blank expression, turns around, and leaves. 

Shit, I really didn't expect that to work.  
I peek outside and watch as she leaves, shoulders slumping slightly. I can hear one of the twins somewhere distantly.  
"Hey, Betty, wha-"  
"Not now, Wolt."  
"....Kay then."

Relieved, I shut the door. 

I turn around to find that the newest victim of Betty's harassment has pulled her shorts (and probably underwear) back on. Not saying anything, she slumps backward onto the couch, eyes still wide. I sit down next to her, waiting a few seconds before I speak.  
"So, you ok?" I prod both verbally and physically. She nods slowly, not looking back at me.  
"Aw, c'mon, it wasn't that bad."  
She finally looks up at me. I stare back at her for a moment, and it's then that I notice an odd scent in the air. I sniff tentatively.  
It's familiar.  
VERY familiar. 

"Wait a second." I sniff again, and sure enough, it's coming from her. It's a scent I've smelt in a few places lately.  
Namely, around Avo's apartment, Dora's shop, and pretty much the whole building during the heat wave a while back.  
Holy shit. 

"Holy shit." I can't help but smirk a little bit as she begins to look progressively uncomfortable. 

"You're gay." I comment. 

She shakes her head.  
"Bi..."  
"Holy shit." I repeat. Because that's all that comes to mind. Hooollllyyyy shit.  
"You're into girls?"  
She nods.  
"Wow." I pause. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because it's not really your business!" She crosses her arms, huffing defensively.  
"As far as everyone else knows, we're the same person. I think it's only fair that I know what exactly I'm working with here." I retort.  
"Fine, fine. I'm Bisexual, and always have been. There, happy now?"  
"No, now I want to know what that logo on your panties was. It looks familiar.  
"Go fuck yourself." She gives me a half-assed slug in the arm.  
"In all seriousness, though, it might be a good idea to coordinate who we flirt with from now on."  
"Agreed."  
"It'll be a lot easier knowing you're into girls, too."  
She pauses momentarily, then nods."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Should we like, make a chart or something?"  
"I think a chart is overdoing it. Just a list should work."  
"Let's get too it then."

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily tempted to write a lewd version of this, but ultimately decided against it for the current moment. I might go back and do one later, or find someone else to write a lewd of it for me, it all depends.


End file.
